S śavn śeseńl Hvlase
by Zeidra Senester
Summary: "S śavn śeseńl Hvlase, Tk Źı." Ainsi commence le mythe fondateur du plus vieux peuple du monde, les Himnikoyards. "Et Dieu créa la jalousie", ou comment les jeux de pouvoir entre entités primordiales ont modelé la face du Monde. (One-Shot, Multivers Parfum-Potter)
1. Aczu Śavnecze

Salut à tous, et merci de vous joindre à moi pour une nouvelle histoire du Multivers Parfum-Potter… plus ou moins.

Multivers, oui.

Parfum, peut-être celui du mysticisme, mais pas des arums.

Potter, absolument pas.

Du coup, le disclaimer sera simple : 100% de l'histoire, des personnages et de l'univers sont de moi, et sont la propriété intellectuelle exclusive du Multivers Parfum-Potter telle que définie par les lois européennes et américaines. © Zeidra Senester, 2019.

.

De plus. Comme vous pourrez le remarquer, cet OS est entièrement écrit dans une langue étrange, que même les plus polyglottes d'entre vous ne pourrons comprendre. La raison en est fort simple : j'ai créé cette langue, spécifiquement pour le Multivers Parfum-Potter.

Cette langue s'appelle _Ph Aczu tphk Śavnecze_ « Le Chant de l'Éther », plus connue sous le nom simplifié d'Aczu Śavnecze. l'adjectif qui s'y rapporte est aśan·e.

Je vais maintenant entrer dans les détails techniques, qui ne concernent à priori que mes camarades idéolinguistes, et les curieux sur le sujet. Ignorez ce pavé si vous ne voulez pas essayer de comprendre tout ce charabia.  
La langue aśane est une langue flexionnelle-fusionnelle, avec une légère tendance à la brisure interne et à l'agglutination. Sa grammaire est inspirée de l'étrusque, avec un système de déclencheur bénéfactifs/maléfactifs indiquant la voix, ce qui en fait en quelque sorte une langue à alignement austronésien artificiel.  
Sa phonologie est basée elle aussi sur l'étrusque, avec une forte influence polonaise. Son orthographe est polono-turcique, avec de petites complications à la française.  
Le vocabulaire est à 99% à priori, avec quelques emprunts au vieux norrois et au grec ancien.  
Son alphabet, que vous pourrez voir dans la version graphique de cette OS (voir ci-dessous), est une version doublement hellenisée du Vieux Furthark. Doublement car les runes ont d'abord subi la même transformation qui sépare l'abjad phénicien de l'alphabet grec pour former les majuscules, puis les minuscules ont été formées de la même manière que les minuscules grecques à partir de celles-ci. Il s'appelle d'ailleurs _Ph Aśan Futharkıs_.  
On peut ainsi retracer l'historique des Himnikoyards à travers leur langue : ils sont apparus, ou du moins se sont fédérés sous cette forme dans les terres germaniques, et plus spécifiquement aux alentours du Danemark puisqu'ils ont fait partie des conquérants Saxons. Ils sont restés en terres Angles jusqu'à en être chassés par l'Empire Romain, et sont partis en exil à travers l'Europe, jusqu'en Grèce où ils ont appris à écrire leur histoire de manière plus efficace que la taille de pierres runiques. Puis finalement, probablement à la chute de l'empire romain d'Orient (empire byzantin), où ils se sont réfugiés un peu partout en Europe, et notamment en Bretagne où ils ont transmis leur système d'écriture aux Zontonoms (qui utilisent une variante nommée _HyťArki y Nepiťİ-li_, adaptée pour leur langue, mais c'est une autre histoire).

·

Alors quid de l'histoire et du lien avec le Multivers ? Cet OS est rédigé à la manière d'un texte religieux, parce que c'est ce qu'il est, _in lore_. Il s'agit du mythe fondateur, de la génèse du peuple Himnikoyard dont Eletheńq Nıkćachıśulı/Apocalypse/Nico, le mystérieux prisonnier de la Giraglia que Zomiel a fait évader, fait partie. C'est pourquoi cet OS est entièrement rédigé dans la langue qu'il utilise. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pauvres humains ! La traduction en français est en chapitre 2. Je me doute que vous n'allez pas lire cet OS, pour la simple raison que vous ne sauriez même pas comment le lire, mais je serai fort reconnaissant que vous y jetiez un oeil tout de même avant de passer à la traduction.

·

À propos d'y jeter un oeil : j'ai fait une version graphique de ce texte, entièrement rédigé dans l'alphabet aśan. Pour le voir, vous pouvez aller à ces adresses :  
– Sur imgur : i [point] imgur [point] com [slash] efQCS86 [point] jpg.  
Vous pourrez ainsi la voir en très haute définition et zoomer à volonté.

– Sur mon site : cherchez "Le Senesterium" ou allez sur **senesterium [point] eu**, et naviguez vers Aczu Śavnecze/Le Mythe de Hvla.  
Vous pourrez ainsi explorer les autres sections de mon site et en apprendre plus sur l'Aczu Śavnecze.

Je vais également partager le lien imgur sur les Discord et le groupe Facebook où je vais diffuser ce lien, donc si vous venez de là-bas le lien direct y sera.

.

* * *

.

**Ph Śavn tphk uqlepaf**

1.1 S śavn śeseńl Hvlase, Tk Źı.

1.2 Hvla pıchakumeńl źı amer · ph mer-vćta s chupceruh aı. Źı chać aı s aȷruı tk dzań. Etha eru chuprecuhel źı hımıu źı theńqve, rurute pıkpel Nm Śavnecze.

1.3 Asze Śavneczese śesel cuźı ana, cluchnmruı utelafruȷve śesel ısıduch. Ru szıpelı źı ıqelszatem, ururu muńpelıwe phvćta s Hvla.

1.4 Iru vutam vćta · « Hvla, efe chuprecuham fat nm, usze zawe zıń ıslasȷuśu s chupceruh źı ceruhdrem zıkća, źı zıkća ph ksuz-vćta ph Uqlepaf ıslasucı uchupceruh Dzań, s tk hvla ».

1.5 Hvla, ururu vawıqam ph hvla tphk ıtaru, śeśȷeqelı ph udzeduwnafe tk Śavnecze. Eru chuprecuhelı ph fat nm tphk zıkća ·

1.6 Śl Nm śesel ph ınm tphk tk śl, eruru chuprecuhelı ph uqlepaf.

1.7 Kunv Nm śesel ph ınm tphk tk śl, eruru chaspuńmnelı aȷruı s ph uqlepaf.

1.8 Ep Nm śesel ph ınm tphk tk śl, ph esuqlepaf sacurıemelı ph cıkvudzruı.

1.9 Chas Nm śesel ph ınm tphk tk śl, ıruru źchelı ph uqlepaf.

1.10 Śavnecze śeselı ph elesıslunı.

**Tk Ceruh tphk Dzań**

2.1 Ep Nm chupceruhel źı ep eszuchak, rurute pıkpelve Zıkća, tk ep zıkća.

2.2 Śl Nm qeńraparaszel Zıkćarı, phvćtadze źuwıqelı ph dzań.

2.3 Kunv Nm chupceruhel ph qnzızu tphk Uqlepaf, phvćta chupceruhelı tk dzańdrem Śl Nmuc.

2.4 Hvla, ruru cıeśerameńl ph ecuśesaf, pıkpel umız pns ph uluń, phvćta śeseldph źı szuchak tk aı.

2.5 Chas Nm szuchakqeńraparaszelı Zıkćarı, ruru źchelve ph mıze. Ph emız ȷeśeschumelı, śeselıwe cańte, ph temem Hvlan, Chas Nm źcheńl phvćtache.

2.6 Ph ıcecıuȷe śesel tsuńrm, pu chucheldph chupuń pıń źı. Pu Hvladu, ıruru krchel.

2.7 Hvla, ruru cıeśerameńl ph enm, chupceruhel tk aceruhdrem. Phvćta śeseldu merdrem elewe sıch Śavnecze, duwe ph nm tphk zıkća.

2.8 Hvla, ruru cıeśerameńl ph ecuśesaf, pıkpel Erıse pns ph uluń, Erıs śeselıwe tk ızıń tphk hımıuruı.

2.9 Erısu, ruru śeseńl ıthunśuń, ncuȷlamel źı cuźı mız, phvćta fupuqeńl Śl Nmasz s ruru chupneqeńl ph cuźı zıkćaruı qeńr phıdz Zıkćan. Uru pıkpelı ph ele mız-vćta tz ruru · ph erıs.

2.10 Erıs vukıszıpel, ru eśesel sute keq czutur s ph Nm, s ph mızruı.

**Nm Erıs**

3.1 Ph erıse śesel cuźı, qaȷadu, vuwıusfve, elewe. Ururu fupumelı ph panepafruı sańf ph cańte mız, phvćtadu ańmśucheseńl chać s ruru, muńpelıwe ph uvuqaf Erısı s phvćtac.

3.2 Ph emız eczulathańszel ph chupcerusısruı, Śl Nm, ruru dzeduwźeczȷeńszelıwe, ıruru śesam nıth, phvćtathı. Tk nme vutelı ruru, ruru śesam nıth sıch ruse.

3.3 Ph mız śesuńthel, muńpnmqn s Erıs, ruru eczulathańszelıwe ph peruı Ep Nm, ruru dzeduwźeczȷeńszelıwe, ıruru śesam nıth, phvćtathı. Tk nme śȷewe vutelı ruru, ruru śesam nıth sıch ruse.

3.4 Ph fıersısısruı Chas Nm vutelı tk sıchu tphk uvuqaf, s Erısu.

3.5 Eru eczulathańszel Kunv Nm, ruru dzeduwźeczȷeńszelıwe tk sıchu. Asze phvćta, Erıs tıthuńdrem cuźıvuqelı ph theȷfruı. Kunv Nma rasıkamelı ·

3.6 « Zadu chupceruheńl ph qnzız tphk Uqlepaf, za dzuceńqeńl ruruńk ph hvladz. Hvla, ruru cıeśerameńl ph ecuśesaf, pıkpel Qlep Aı pns ph uluń. Asze ph śańm-vćta, Śavnecze chupśȷedunam eza acheczulathanam ph dzańc. »

3.7 Erısı dzeduwźeczȷeńszel « Phnk śeseńl ph ıtarelıaruı ? », ısze ruru vutel ańmdzeduwźeczȷeńdr.

3.8 « Asze ph echaȷzaı chuprecuheńl ph uqlepaf, ru vuteńl ph uqaȷzaı-vćta qnśuqucıtu ph uqlepaf-vćta. Athe ph araseńszaı pıchakumeńl źı mıcpıkadrem ıtaduru, aru dzewudneńl ph theȷf s luń. Zaza, uza mıceńl śka. »

3.9 Athe phvćta, Kunv Nom lekıcıpelı Erıs edzewudneńl rurudu elekıcıpeńl phvćta.

3.10 Rakısadrem Kunv Nme fupuqel Zıkćac, s pıkachu ph ksuz mıze, s dzeduwźeczȷeńdrve ururu nźeczȷenel Kunv Nm-vćta. Ru eczulathańszelı śka s śańm ph mızuck, phvćtańk, ph mız-vćta.

**Qn Aı tıthuńwe**

4.1 Hvla Nm źeczȷeneńl sute ph szuceruhaf, Śavnecze eczulathańszel lıruru.

4.2 Ruȷı dzeduwźeczȷeńszel luń-vćta · « Ethe ph lımıczeruhfeı śesucksuduzelı ? ».

4.3 Śavnecze welańwkel Zıkćala, ruru rasıkamelıwe anala.

4.4 « Kunv Nmu peȷewımeńl za, pupu ph merdrem elań aȷruȷve chuprecuhıldph ceruhdrem taruwe ana ıtarula. Athe ruru chuprecuheldph phvćtala, uqa pıkpuczdph Qn Aı, ph uceruhaf Kunv Nme, Qn Aȷse śesuc ph Thańt. »

4.5 Śl Nm Chas Nmve tz źı aźıćulımeldph Qn Aȷdu, pupu chuprecuhıldphve ph cańte aȷpuı · Ślas Aı.

4.6 Qn Aı adzeneńhel kserısadzı s ph urakısaf Ślas Aȷt, s usańfafı Erısı.

4.7 Isze merdrem, Śavnecze śesel dzańzudrem. Iru rıpel Kunv Nm, eruru dzeduwźeczȷeńszelıwe ·

4.8 « Ucethe chupuń vćta ? Tnt quchaqeńl afe szupeȷewımel za »

4.9 « Iza śesam nıth, Erıs ph raseństeı vutel erıa zate. Fe vuteńl tarelıa, aza chuprecuhelve otsuna Qn Aı etha ph nachpcknenfeı. »

4.10 Dzusvadrem Śavneczedu drfrasıkamelı kuzańmdu s edule Kunv Nm.

**Ph Zaqćaqa**

5.1 Athe Śavnecze śesel ıcuźı ana, ph meruı ph elenmruȷdu śesel depań cuźıse. Iruru rıpelı Hvla, eruru dzeduwźeczȷeńszelıwe ·

5.2 « Erıs ph raseństeı śesel chać ph aśerıs. Ethe fe chuprecuheńl rurula ? »

5.3 Hvlate kluruqel, Śavneczela rasıkamelı ·

5.4 « Fela chuprecuheńl unıthaf, fefepf pıkpeńlve Nıth Aı pns ru. Nıth Aımve, fefe muńpeńlve ph śka tz mer s Zıkća. Athe fela chuprecuhelı Erıs, Erıs-vćta muńpelıwe Nıth Aı s mız. Etha ph ceczem phvćtan, ph mız pıchakumel thańt. Nıth hduvladu śeseńl depań ph Dzańla, s zala. »

5.5 Ele Hvla śesel lufu merdremve. Iruru vutelı ana ·

5.6 « Athe śe śesam, śeśe śesuc pns sze śkawe. Athe ph dzań śesuc śuceńc nıth hduvlawe, ph dzańszeı śesuc śȷewe. Za quchaquc afe szuśesucı cıńq. Szufefe quchaqucıwe ph śka s amn Zıkćawe śesucdph cqd. Zıkća quchaqucı ph mız szuśesucı cıńq, ph mız-vćta quchaqucıwe ph aı szuśesucı cıńq. Athe ıza vuquńc !

5.7 Athe phvćta, Hvla quchaqelı Śavnecze szuśeselı cıńq, Śavnecze-vćta quchaqelıwe Zıkća Nmawe szuśesıldph cqd.

5.8 Rakısadrem Śavnecze chuprecuhelı Dch Aı, ph dch ksuczıńqaf.

5.9 Ru adzeneńhelı trac Zıkćadz, ruru quchaqelıwe Erısa szuśesucı cıńq.

5.10 Athe phvćta, Zıkća quchaqelı Dch Aȷa szuśesucı cıńq, phvćta quchaqelıwe Erıs szuśesucı cıńq ksuzadz. Athe Erıs pckel ph ıksuze-vćta, uru pıkpelı kserıs pns phvćta.

**Hımqańpne hımnıkćachewe**

6.1 Ph upuqlepaf pucmıwel, ph ımız śeselıwe dzańtar.

6.2 Erıs, ıruru chucheńl cım ph schpcıńruı, fupuqel Dch Aıte chupszıpelıwe ph Dzańte.

6.3 Vćtateńc ph Hımqańpne ańmśucheselı cımeća ıdzańtar elewe eśeselı ȷuvuwıusfch śka s pupu, chać ph erıs.

6.4 Śavneczeph kluruqel Hımqańpne, aruru chupceruhelıwe ph Hımnıkćache. Etha Hımnıkćacheku pckelı keduw Hımqańpnela cȷaselı, ph dzańtar-vćta śeselı śka sıch. Ururu pckelı, ururu quchaqelıwe ph Zıkća pns ph udzeduwnafruı.

6.5 Uru muńpel sekut pns ph dzańtar-vćta · Sećmer.

6.6 Isze, Erıs śesel ȷelech. Iru tdcel ph nachpcknen tk Sećmer tw Hımnıkćache, ruruph muńpelıwe phvćta pns pıń tk Hımqańpne.

6.7 Athe ph sesıf Śavneczen śeselı lufu nıth ph uśesaflunı, pns ph cımeća edzańtar-vćta dzewudnel tk vuwıusfıch, ruruph pıkpel Hımutchupsećmerafe.

6.8 Ph Hımutchupsećmerafe dzeweńl ph Hımnıkćachela upıchakumelı-erıa dzusva ph merlunı, lıruru chupszıqelve qn ru.

6.9 Erıse śesel thuńdrem, lıruru muńpel qelszatem tz czseph.

6.10 Etha, ph Hımutchupsećmerafe thuchelı ph Hımnıkćachechu s ph qnlunı.

**Ph Hımczuturnıkćache**

7.1 Ph Hımnıkćacheńk quchaqel lathanveńs ph ksuz Hımqańpnen vut-źq.

7.2 Ph Hımnıkćachela vukıszıpel · « Eduȷc tk ka dzewudnaqa pıkachu-erıa, Erıs muńpeńl umer s fe, phvćta. Erıs-vćta śesam thuńdrem elewe, ıza drfchupszıqam kuzańmdu ».

7.3 Isze, ph Hımutchupsećmerafela dzewudnel ana mer.

7.4 Uru pıkpel Sećmesıs, Ururu vutel thech · « Uka drfszıpam depań ».

7.5 Lıru ańmchuqel laczama, ph vadudza śesel ph kasıs utchasısı pane, ph sećelıa tachurumelıwe pns rurusu.

7.6 Ph sećelıa tachurumelıwe ph utchasıs.

7.7 Ph ucıkvuruı fıtheńl, tk eleruı fıźȷaqel, ph urakısafruı śesucksuduzelı.

7.8 Ph Hımutchupsećmerafe vuqel vćtateńc · « Ife śesuc vır czutur. Ufe telpuc suńźa uvrephafve pns ph czuturpıkasıs ph Sećmesıs, ufe qnucre ».

7.9 Ph Hımnıkćacheph pıkpel pns ph Hımczuturnıkćache, aruru chuthupańtelıwe śka s qelszasuszıpaf pns luń-vćta.

7.10 Isze, ph Hımutchupsećmerafela chuthupańtel depań, aruru aćıźulımel ph Hımnıkćache pıkachu-erıa ph sekut Nıth Aıt pns luń-vćta.

**Ph Thańt tphk sećmer**

8.1 Vćtateńc śe tachurumel pe pe tk ph Hımnıkćachela.

8.2 Isze, pıń tk vćta śuneńl adzeneńhdr, qelsza Hımutchupsećmerafete vutelve tarelıa pns ruru.

8.3 Vıń theć s ph Sećmesıs, Hımnıkćachesu drfśesel kuzańmdu, ph Hımqańpnechı ruclutıuńsechelıwe pns ph uśeshımemaflunı.

8.4 Ph Sećmesıs dzewudnelı vır taruchu ph cańte nıkćach dzańtar, ph Zntnm, ısze Qlep Aı tz fıersısıs źchel ruruche, ph Sećmesıs tıźpamelıwe.

8.5 Ph qelsza Hımutchupsećmerafete pıkpel Zıkćasıs, ruru help ph Zntnm śesucksuduzdr śȷewe.

8.6 Pns ph faźıeńs pckucı, Śe chuprecuhel ph Nachpcknenu.

8.7 Ph Hımqańpne ruclutıuńsechelıwe śȷewe ph Hımutchupsećmerafe.

8.8 Vćtateńc, ph Zıkća ruclutıuńsechel Sećmerı, Nıth Aıwe tha.

8.9 Ph eszuchakśańm chupśeshımeszelı-erıa · Qlep Aı Qn Aıwe, śrkzı źı-vır-źı pns ph upıkaf tphk nm.

8.10 Eśe ruclutıuńsechelıwe ph uceruhaf Erısı.

.

* * *

.

Allez, je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de tourner la page pour lire directement la traduction. Cependant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ici aussi, pour saluer mon travail ou me dire que je suis fou. Ou les deux, ça me fera plus à lire.


	2. Traduction française

Et voici donc la traduction. Contrairement à mon OS en espéranto _La Vampira Piediro_, celui-ci a d'abord été écrit en français avant d'être traduit en Aczu Śavnecze. Cela signifie d'une part que je n'étais pas restreint par ma (non-)maîtrise de la langue pour la richesse du style, mais également que j'ai pu me lâcher sur les tournures archaïques pour bien simuler le côté texte religieux/sacré en imitant le style de la Bible dans sa traduction française.

Malgré ma note de fin (que vous lirez à la fin !), vous aurez peut-être du mal à faire le lien avec le Multivers. Mais ce lien existe bel et bien, solide, et vous souvenir des détails de cet OS vous permettra de comprendre de nombreuses choses quand le tome 5 d'Entre les Mondes arrivera.

.

* * *

.

**L'Aube de l'existence**

1.1 Au commencement était Hovla, l'infini Astrum.

1.2 Hovla n'avait qu'un seul pouvoir : celui de créer de l'énergie. Une énergie semblable à celle qui l'avait créé lui-même. Alors il se créa un fils et ami qu'il appela Śavnecze, l'esprit de l'Éther.

1.3 Śavnecze était minuscule, mais sa puissance et son intelligence étaient proportionnellement inverse. Il eut une idée, et la partagea avec Hovla.

1.4 Il dit : "Hovla, crée quatre autres esprits, et à nous six, nous pourrons créer un nouveau monde, un monde où la Vie pourra créer la Vie, à l'infini".

1.5 Hovla, qui aimait l'infinité des choses, accepta la requête de Śavnecze. Il créa les quatre esprits de la nature :

1.6 Śol Nom était l'esprit de l'Eau, qui créerait la Vie.

1.7 Kunov Nom était l'esprit du Feu, qui insufflerait sa propre énergie à la Vie.

1.8 Ep Nom était l'esprit de la Pierre, qui accueillerait la Vie en son sein.

1.9 Chas Nom était l'esprit de l'Air, qui veillerait sur la Vie.

1.10 Śavnecze serait leur maître d'œuvre.

**La Création de la Vie**

2.1 Ep Nom créa une petite pierre ronde, qu'il nomma Zikoya, la Terre.

2.2 Śol Nom recouvra Zikoya, prêt à accueillir la Vie en son sein.

2.3 Kunov Nom créa l'étincelle de Vie, qui en contact avec Śol Nom, créa les premier être vivants.

2.4 Hovla, qui aimait les noms, les baptisa miz, de minuscules sphères d'énergie.

2.5 Chas Nom entoura Zikoya à son tour, et veilla sur les miz. Dans la lumière d'Hovla confiée à Chas Nom, les miz se mirent à se multiplier, et à se diversifier.

2.6 Le projet était beau, et chacun avait à faire. Chacun sauf Hovla, qui s'ennuyait.

2.7 Hovla, qui aimait les esprits, en créa un nouveau. Mais celui-ci, contrairement aux esprits de la nature, était aussi puissant et intelligent que Śavnecze.

2.8 Hovla, qui aimait les noms, le baptisa Eris, et Eris serait son sixième fils.

2.9 Eris, qui était fourbe, prit la forme d'une petite créature qui avait quitté le sein de Śol Nom pour construire son petit monde sur un îlot sec de Zikoya. Il appela cette créature intelligente comme lui : eris, la fourmi.

2.10 Eris expliqua à ses créatures qu'elles n'étaient que des jouets pour les Esprits et qu'elle devaient se libérer de leurs chaînes.

**L'Esprit de discorde**

3.1 Les fourmis étaient petites, mais rapides, fortes et intelligentes. Elles quittèrent leurs galeries souterraines pour porter assistance aux autres miz, nés comme elles des premiers miz, et leur portèrent le message d'Eris.

3.2 Les miz vinrent trouver leur créateur, Śol Nom, et lui demandèrent s'ils étaient libres. Il leur répondit qu'ils l'étaient comme lui l'était.

3.3 Insatisfaits, et poussés par Eris, les miz trouvèrent Ep Nom, leur hôte, et lui demandèrent s'ils étaient libres. Il leur répondit à son tour qu'ils l'étaient comme lui l'était.

3.4 Leur protecteur, Chas Nom, eut le même discours, au grand dam d'Eris.

3.5 Il alla alors trouver Kunov Nom, et lui posa la même question. Mais Eris, fourbe, lui souffla la réponse. Kunov Nom se mit en colère :

3.6 "J'ai créé l'étincelle de Vie, que j'ai accrochée dans le ciel. Hovla, qui aime les noms, l'a baptisée Qlep Ai, l'énergie solaire. Mais maintenant, Śavnecze m'interdit d'approcher ce qui est vivant."

3.7 "Quel est son mensonge ?" demanda Eris, qui dans ses questions donnait les réponses.

3.8 "Il dit que mon énergie, qui a créé la Vie, risquerait de la détruire. Mes frère l'ont cru, mais eux n'avaient rien à perdre. Moi, j'ai tout perdu".

3.9 Alors Kunov Nom comprit ce qu'Eris voulait qu'il comprenne.

3.10 En colère, Kunov Nom alla trouver Zikoya, pour trouver les miz et leur demander s'ils le connaissaient. Mais à chaque fois qu'il approchait des miz, ceux-ci disparaissaient.

**La Mort et la trahison**

4.1 Hovla Nom, qui ne connaissait que la création, convoqua Śavnecze.

4.2 Il lui demanda : "pourquoi vos créations disparaissent ?".

4.3 Śavnecze regarda Zikoya, et entra dans une colère noire.

4.4 "Kunov Nom m'a désobéi, et de son énergie trop puissante pour les miz, a créé une force, quelque chose de nouveau, mais terrible. Puisqu'elle est de son fait, nous la nommerons Qon Ai, l'œuvre de Kunov Nom, et Qon Ai sera la Mort".

4.5 Śol Nom et Chas Nom unirent leur force pour chasser Qon Ai, et créèrent pour cela leur propre force : Śolas Ai, la pluie.

4.6 Grâce à Eris, Qon Ai se cacha dans une kseris, une fourmillière, à l'abri de la colère de Śolas Ai.

4.7 Śavnecze était puissant, mais magnanime. Il alla trouver Kunov Nom, et lui demanda :

4.8 "Pourquoi agir ainsi ? Qui t'as poussé à me désobéir ?"

4.9 "Je suis libre, notre frère Eris me l'a rappelé. Tu as menti, et à cause de tes secrets, j'ai accidentellement créé la Mort."

4.10 Śavnecze, perplexe, n'accabla pas Kunov Nom qui n'était guère malin.

**Les Plans d'existence**

5.1 Śavnecze était minuscule, mais sa puissance et son intelligence étaient proportionnellement inverse. Il alla trouver Hovla, et lui demanda :

5.2 "Eris notre frère incarne la discorde. Pourquoi l'as-tu créé ?"

5.3 Hovla exprima sa jalousie, et Śavnecze se mit alors en colère :

5.4 "Tu as créé la liberté, et tu l'as appelée Nith Ai. Et par Nith Ai, tu nous as accordé tout pouvoir sur Zikoya. Mais tu as créé Eris, et Eris a offert Nith Ai aux miz. Et par sa faute, Kunov a créé Qon Ai, et les miz ont maintenant une fin. Libre et finie, ce n'est pas ainsi que je concevait la Vie."

5.5 Hovla, qui n'était certes point stupide, était infiniment grand et puissant. Il déclara :

5.6 "Alors il en sera ainsi pour tous. Si l'existence de la Vie doit être libre et finie, alors telle sera la vôtre. Je t'emprisonnerai. Et tu emprisonneras Zikoya et tous les mon. Zikoya emprisonnera les miz, et les mon emprisonneront les ai. Qu'il en soit ainsi !"

5.7 Ainsi, l'Astrum emprisonna l'Éther, qui emprisonna le Monde et les Éléments.

5.8 Et Śavnecze, de colère, créa Doch Ai, la prison d'Argent.

5.9 Il la cacha dans les profondeurs de Zikoya, et y emprisonna Eris.

5.10 Ainsi la terre emprisonna Doch Ai, qui emprisonna Eris dans un lieu que celui-ci nomma kseris, car il y résidait.

**Himqanpones et Himnikoyards**

6.1 La vie évolua, et miz devinrent animaux.

6.2 Eris, qui était parvenu à briser ses chaînes, s'enfuit de Doch Ai et alla influencer la Vie.

6.3 Ainsi naquirent les Humains, des créatures frêles mais intelligentes, qui comme les fourmis devenaient bien plus fortes en groupe que la somme de leurs capacités individuelles.

6.4 Śavnecze, jaloux des Humains, créa les Himnikoyards. Des créatures qui leur étaient supérieures en tout, car elles vivraient où les premiers mourraient, et plieraient le monde à leur volonté.

6.5 Il les dota d'un don qu'il appela Sećmer : la Magie.

6.6 Mais Eris était plus malin. Il vola le secret de Sećmer aux Himnikoyards, et l'offrit à quelques Humains.

6.7 Śavnecze appela ces être faibles dotés de la puissance des grands les Himutchupseymerafes, les Sorciers, car sa honte était aussi grand que leur nom.

6.8 Les Himutchupseymerafes eurent peur que les Himnikoyards reprennent leur pouvoir légitime et décidèrent de se débarrasser d'eux.

6.9 Eris, qui était fourbe, leur suggéra un plan.

6.10 Alors les Himutchupseymerafes invitèrent les Himnikoyards à leur perte.

**Les Himczuturnikoćache**

7.1 Les Himnikoyards envoyèrent une délégation chez les Himqanpones pour les rassurer.

7.2 "Aucun de nous ne souhaite reprendre le pouvoir qui vous a été accordé par Eris. Il est fourbe, mais sage, et la décision ne nous appartient pas", assurèrent les Himnikoyards.

7.3 Mais les Himutchupseymerafes étaient avides de pouvoir.

7.4 "Nous n'en croyons rien", répondirent ceux qui se faisaient appeler les Seymesis, les Enchanteurs.

7.5 Ils se mirent à chanter, et le sol qui était sous les pieds des émissaires Himnikoyards fut maudit.

7.6 Et les émissaires Himnikoyards furent maudits.

7.7 Leurs corps se ratatinèrent, leur intelligence flétrit, et leur colère disparut.

7.8 "Vous êtes maintenant des czuturs, des esclaves. Vous devrez respect et obéissance à vos maîtres Seymesis, ou vous mourrez", ainsi parlèrent les Himutchupsećmerafes.

7.9 Les Himnikoyards appelèrent leurs frères perdus les Himczuturnikoyaches, et abandonnèrent tout espoir pour eux.

7.10 Mais les Himutchupseymerafes ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, chassant les Himnikoyards pour leur retirer à tous le don de Nith Ai.

**La Disparition de la magie**

8.1 Ainsi furent maudits la plupart des Himnikoyards.

8.2 Mais certains parvinrent à se cacher, et des Himutchupseymerafes bienveillants mentirent pour eux.

8.3 Pour les Seymesis, il n'y avait plus d'Himnikoyards, et les Himqanpones oublièrent leur existence.

8.4 Les Seymesis tentèrent ensuite de maudire l'autre peuple de la forêt, les Zontonoms, mais celles-ci étaient protégées par Qlep Ai, et les Sećmesis échouèrent.

8.5 Les bons Himutchupseymerafes, qui se faisaient appeler Druides, aidèrent les Zontonoms à disparaître à leur tour.

8.6 Pour que l'équilibre soit maintenu, le Secret fut établi.

8.7 Et les Himqanpones oublièrent à leur tour les Himutchupseymerafes.

8.8 Ainsi, Sećmer, la magie, fut oubliée du monde, et Nith Ai avec elle.

8.9 L'ancien cycle fut rétabli : Qlep Ai et Qon Ai, se battant tour à tour pour le contrôle des âmes.

8.10 Et l'œuvre d'Eris fut totalement oubliée.

.

* * *

.  
Voilà, j'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plu, et vous permettra de cerner un peu mieux le personnage d'Eletheńq Nıkćachıśulı/Apocalypse/Nico, et de son importance centrale dans les histoires des Ducs, de Morgana et des Terres d'Argent (Doch Ai « esprit argenté », prononcez "tôrh hail", [tox'ʰaj] en IPA).


End file.
